User talk:GMRE/Archive 14
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12 and Archive 13. Wingsuit According to JC3 design principal Francesco Antolinim, "cars are faster than a wingsuit". I very much doubt that now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:40, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know about the DLC one, but sports cars are definitely faster on a straight road than the normal wingsuit. GMRE (talk) 18:27, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Well yeah, but in general, the wingsuit with well timed grapple targets can outrun any vehicle. ::I mean, Rico can even catch up with trains if he "slingshots" at a far enough target and pulls himself forward [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:30, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::But the trains are under 200 km/h. Sports cars car go over 300. GMRE (talk) 18:35, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah I know sports cars exceed 300 km/h, but like ''in general'', Rico's wingsuit is able to catch up with any vehicle ::::Think of it this way: Rico's wingsuit enables him to catch up with virtually every vehicle except sports cars and fighter jets ::::But yeah, I wasn't taking into account the speed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:41, March 15, 2016 (UTC) One more thing to consider: Rico can easy fly faster than any NPC ground vehicle, but not a car that's driven by a human player, since humans generally drive faster than. GMRE (talk) 15:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :The thing you're considering is exactly my argument :And I think you meant "Rico can easily fly faster [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:28, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Medici Civil War There's no way for me to incorporate it into any article without it being very obvious IDK what to do now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:50, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add something. GMRE (talk) 18:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Responded [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:24, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Eviction drone When you wake up, there's something I can't make sense of: 179.58.119.12 wrote about the Eviction drone: Unfortunately, it almost immediately crashes into a building. If there are no buildings, then it immediately crashes into the ground. It is completely useless unless you are on completely flat ground...which most of Medici is not. This looks very suspicious to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:49, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't used it yet. I fixed that sentence a little, so it wouldn't exaggerate as much. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be added to the game if it always crashed into something. GMRE (talk) 15:57, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Odd page wiping glitch Has that ever happened to you before? Because when I was still an anonymous contributor, that happened to me once where Casino Bust just inadvertently went blank [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:01, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. Multiple times. I don't know what it's about, but at least it's rare. GMRE (talk) 21:38, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah... Okay... I moved this discussion to Talk:Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Go there to continue the discussion. GMRE (talk) 16:45, March 19, 2016 (UTC) DDOS complete [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:01, March 21, 2016 (UTC) My page is still locked... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:56, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. GMRE (talk) 21:36, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Pretty Epic Honestly I realized that the Urga Bkolos is powerful, but I didn't quite think this could happen. It's an awesome stunt, but I have no idea where on the wiki it could go. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3zgshd Blu Razgriz (talk) 00:53, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add the video. :And frankly, I don't think any JC3 player could think this is possible. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:02, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Talk:Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches Sorry if I deleted part of your page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:41, March 23, 2016 (UTC) How do you negate a tag? (First access source mode when viewing this) More simply, how do write (Access source mode here) as just plain text [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:54, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Um... what? You wanna rephrase your question a little? It sounds so grammatically broken that I don't know what you're actually asking. I just saw the forum thread and figured it out. I don't think it can be done, but I'll solve it soon if you can wait a few minutes. GMRE (talk) 18:48, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) This wiki is getting a lot of new users Not saying it's a bad thing [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:33, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, like the 2 girls. What's up with that? I mean since when are there female gamers in reality? That's so surreal. GMRE (talk) 15:35, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::IDK. I mean, me and my GF still play Super Smash Bros Brawl when we have time ::But yeah, I find female gamers somewhat uncommon (but they are out there) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:39, March 27, 2016 (UTC) We might have been hacked There is a wiki that you have not contributed to that appears in your favorite wikis section and two wikis I have never contributed to appear on my profile as well [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:03, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :I sent a message to wikia support. Change your password just in case. GMRE (talk) 10:38, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I also sent a message ::Changing password now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:33, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey, I just thought I'd let you guys know that you're not being hacked. It's a Wikia glitch that's happening to everyone. Plattenum (talk) 15:49, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh really? ::::Out of all the Internet glitches I've seen, this is by far the most confusing one to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:54, March 27, 2016 (UTC) UVK-13 It is definitively owned by The Rebellion at captured military facilities and police stations, but Do you think the one that appears in Welcome Home was held by a rebel soldier or was that the one that Rico dropped? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:57, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :If you mean the one that was in the cave, then I think that cave was some kind of a rebel place. GMRE (talk) 15:36, March 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes I meant that one San Esperito Military Garret Paladin IT EXISTS! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:54, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :I knew it does. I was the one who reported it first. GMRE (talk) 19:09, March 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Well... I guess you did ::But Joseph Adeo 44 gave the pictures ::And so IMO it was he who "discovered" it ::Anyway Rare vehicles case closed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:11, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Hi, i see this car 2 years ago, but in that moment i haven't a camera or computer programs to take photo, when i know that this car was rare i trie many times to get the mission where this car appears but was difficult :) Finaly.... get it XD, [http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joseph_Aedo_44 Joseph Aedo '''~ '''The Cat], Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 19:18, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Do you remember where you started that mission? Different settlements can provide some different missions. GMRE (talk) 19:23, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Was when a i finished mission -Brothers in Arms- in a cartel village near to the place where rico appears after that mission finished, but years ago was near to a city. Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 19:35, March 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Great. Now if I could only remember where the mission ended. I didn't think the specific location would ever become important so when I wrote the Brothers in Arms walkthrough, I just mentioned "in the middle of a forest". GMRE (talk) 19:45, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm going to test that at home after I get back from school... :::In other words, not now :::Mission: Brothers in Arms [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:04, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Miscellaneous Apparently there is a person called Tim Sheldon And on another note, on the Rare vehicles page, it says "unobtainable" for all the sidemission vehicles, but then on the one that we added today, it says "Can be driven, but cannot be saved" That's pretty much the case for a lot of the vehicles, so should I revise all of them to say it like that? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:42, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, that would be more informative. GMRE (talk) 20:45, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Look very closely on the Interactive Map of Medici and you will find... That the creators misspelled a few things *Corda Dracon: Centcom is "Corda Dra'g'''on: Centcom" *Capite West is "Capite '''O'est'e'" *Capite Est is "Capite L'est'e" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:52, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :Yup, somebody messed up. GMRE (talk) 14:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::So should we put a disclaimer on that page or something? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay never mind I've lost a very close friend And apparently my page is locked I might be gone for a while [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:33, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :M'kay, take your time. I locked it during the hack-glitch. GMRE (talk) 15:31, April 1, 2016 (UTC) What does it stand for What does GMRE stand for?[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 21:17, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Something stupid. I had a much longer 4-word username at a forum once and that username was an extended version of an even older username at another forum. Some people used to call me GMRE to avoid typing the full words. GMRE (talk) 21:26, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I understand I once logged into a forum under the name of PeanutSandwichWithJelly1 so yeah cool steam name BTW--[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 21:33, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Since at the minute the wiki is quiet would you like to use the wiki chat instead of talk page for spam sake--[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 21:41, April 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm back... sort of I'll be on, but sparingly Keep my page locked [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:33, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Anonymous take your time --[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 12:01, April 3, 2016 (UTC) GMRE Chat?--[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 22:29, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Look very closely on the Urga Mstitel page and you will find... ...that the Rebellion version picture in the rebel drop system has a yellow cockpit color than a red one Just something me and UNHC noticed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:46, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :I added that to the Cut game content from Just Cause 3. GMRE (talk) 21:13, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::It's the same with the colour of the Nashorn dump truck.[[User:BugMasterVT|'BugMaster'VT]] [[User talk:BugMasterVT|'Curious, want to chat?']] 06:26, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Based on the article pictures, I can only tell that it's a lighter shade of grey now. (Nashorn 6100.) GMRE (talk) 15:52, April 8, 2016 (UTC) (Subject unspecifiable) The Rebel drop system is divided into multiple sections, and the "Progress" bar at the top shows the overall completion percentage, but There is a "Missions" section that shows all the storyline missions divided into "Act I", "Act II", and "Act III", with 9, 8, and 8 missions respectively. So technically there are 25 missions in total, including the 3 missions where you deactivate the FOWs, but those I''' don't count those as missions because they're not really canonical. But anyway, the Medici Civil War article is essentially a layout of those 25 missions... and I don't exactly agree with the layout, but I have no idea how to revise it. Anything you can do about it? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 19:52, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :I wouldn't have the civil war article at all. It seems completely pointless. :It's basically a plot summary of all missions for those who are too lazy to read each mission article and who want to quickly spoil the whole storyline for themselves. And for some reason it's written like a wikipedia war article. It's not like anyone would come here and search for some "civil war", if none of the official promotional materials and no mission dialogue ever mentions a civil war. If someone is maybe interested in buying the game, but isn't sure of themselves, they certainly wouldn't be looking for a detailed full retelling of the whole plot and all spoilers. :I wouldn't bother to mention the "chapters" at all, other than maybe in trivia. In any case, feel free to write it in any way that makes sense to you. GMRE (talk) 21:13, April 7, 2016 (UTC) We might have a new glitch See this specific comment for more details And consider me fully back online You can unlock my page now [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:48, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Good fanfiction And should we add a table showing where all the Di Ravello tapes are located? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :I guess. GMRE (talk) 09:12, April 9, 2016 (UTC) About wiki policy rounding coordinates to 5 or 0 I would assume it applies to Medici as well, but even the slightest difference in coordinates can have a difference between a beach and a lake [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Unless I got this mixed up, in real world co-ordinates used by JC3, the last number means meters. Or was it tens of meters? GMRE (talk) 17:17, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't remember ::And you might want to take a look at this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:19, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :::I did some reading about co-ordinates. There's several parallel system of them. The game seems to be using a combination of two. The first is for degrees, the second is for minutes and the last should be seconds, but they decided to switch to the other system there and use a decimal system. I can't convert that stuff in my head and I don't know of any co-ordinate calculator, or converter that could solve it. GMRE (talk) 17:52, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well if anything, ::::Latitude and Longitude doesn't seem to help [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:56, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Wait, I think I messed up a little before. The first number is probably degrees and the second number is the decimal-something. There is no third number here. This doesn't really make it any clearer, but I'm pretty sure that the decimal numbers are meters. I just don't know if the last digit is tens of meters, or what. This probably takes a bit of patience and in-game testing. GMRE (talk) 19:45, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Well IDK. Right now I'm compiling a list of all of the Di Ravello tapes but they all seem to have "N 40 ##.###" and "E 5 ##.###" in common [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:51, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Medici is a relatively small place on the world map, so yes, the whole map is likely with in 40 - 5. GMRE (talk) 20:01, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, probably ::I guess for now I'm just gonna round coordinates ::But I thought I might want to bring this up now rather than later [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:03, April 10, 2016 (UTC) On another note, the CS44 Peacebringer has some form of coordinate on the page, but the N 40 and E 5 are ignored. Should there be a note about that on the page, or should people just imply it (because as far as I'm concerned, all coordinates start like that)? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:17, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :We shouldn't shorten them. GMRE (talk) 15:44, April 12, 2016 (UTC) What exactly is wrong... ...with the "infobox picture"? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:01, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :"Beta footage Visuals not final". GMRE (talk) 18:00, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Um... I was thinking more towards why the "infobox picture" looks like a regular sedan instead of a pickup [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:19, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Because they hadn't created that yet so they copied a few? GMRE (talk) 18:30, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh... that makes sense :::: ::::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:33, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Is that picture relevant, or did you just see it for the first time? GMRE (talk) 19:07, April 12, 2016 (UTC) That reminds me: We should probably make more holiday pictures at the right times of the year. GMRE (talk) 19:10, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :I just found it :I originally added it because I was confused, but... :I guess we could make more holiday pictures [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:11, April 12, 2016 (UTC)